Joyous
Joyous Joyous belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything else on this page, including grammar and spelling. Warning: Contains sensitive topics, . Rated Mature just to be safe.''' Description She's the same as the others, yet also different. Joy is a standard looking RainWing, yet it is undeniable that she has something about her that sets her apart from the crowd. Unlike the other vibrant dragons of her tribe, which usually had some sort of pattern on their scales, Joy prefers to keep her main scales in one color only. She appears dull and uninteresting, but among colorful dragons, it only makes all the more... eye-catching. Her main scales are usually either pale, soft lime green or buttery yellow, and there is a little to no color variation on her smooth scales. Her wing membranes, however, have a little bit more dedicated to them. Sometimes it swirls with deep and strong shades of green, sometimes it shines a bright gold, while other times it's just a mix of both. Like a normal RainWing, her emotions do control her scale color - but the only part of her body that constantly varies with her feelings is her slightly larger than normal frill, which often flickers and changes with the rise and fall of the tides of emotion within her. Joy is a thin dragon, often managing to lose herself in large groups of dragons without needing to camouflage, as she is not very tall either. She has two eyes which are a catching shade of cyan. There are many scars on her front legs and a long lasting venom-inflicted one on her left hind leg. She has no striking features, no pretty looks to show off. But that is probably what makes her stand out even more among the bright RainWing kingdom. Personality If there is a dragon that should be named Joyous on Pyrrhia, Joyous would probably not even make it onto the list. Long story short, she is the total opposite of what her name suggests. Sometimes, she couldn't even comprehend why her adoptive parents gave her such a name, when she was born in a world where she couldn't even feel the emotion she was named after. Joy was supposed to symbolize hope, brightness and warmth, and yet, she feels none of those. Darkness engulfs every single part of her mind. It may seem like Joy is incapable of feeling actual emotion, but in reality there is a black hole within her heart, eternally sucking her into an inescapable pit of sadness. She sometimes shows it by crying, sometimes she doesn't, but it's safe to say that she's almost never happy. She shows almost no passion in everything, and it is almost impossible for her to explain what she likes or dislikes. This depressed little RainWing, however, isn't heartless or unempathetic. Even though she feels little to no happiness herself, she thinks that other dragons fully deserve it. Even though she deems her own life as worthless, while she stays she tries to make things brighter and better for those around her. Around most dragons, she often turns them down blandly at offers of company, denying their requests for friendship. Ironically, deep down, she feels a longing for someone else to support her, to make her life better for her like how she does for everyone else, but Joy's logic firmly tells her that no one would ever like someone as useless as she is. And she pretends that she's okay with that. If only her heart of gold had a shred of hope, she could have had a wonderful life. She only wishes for the best for others, and she is even able to drop her depressed demeanor when she's around those she's close to. She brings joy to others, despite not feeling any herself. She's a dragon you would like to talk to and get to know, and you would love to call her your friend. Joy herself seems to enjoy all the connections she makes, which isn't a lot, as she isn't one to speak much. Beneath that facade she puts up for others lies a broken, empty soul that dreads every other dragon she befriends. Joy is deeply terrified of every act of kindness directed towards her, mortified at how others could treat her with even a small amount of respect. She sees herself as nothing but a monster with a blackened heart, one that has no place in this world. She also considers herself lazy, irritating and bad-tempered, all the bad qualities a dragon could have, although in reality, she is nothing of those things. She has extreme self-loathing tendencies, and her darker side does not hesitate to emerge and show itself through her actions of self-harm. Oh, it's a pity, really. If Joy had been able to see clearer, if her major depression didn't cloud her eyes with a haze all the time, she would have realized that none of her "facades" were products of skillful acting - she is that sweet, caring and loving dragon that everyone would have appreciated in their lives, if she gave them time. She is capable of love, is considered to be lovable by most, yet somehow, she could never love herself. Alas, not all battles were won. Joy lost hers in particular, the fight against her own mind. After all, there is only so much that an empty dragon can take. History Joyous hatched to two anonymous RainWings before Queen Glory took the throne. As with all other RainWing dragonets, she was left to fend for herself. Joy often found it difficult to fit in with the loud and carefree members of her tribe. Her mental state was never very good to begin with, but she Skills/Abilities Joyous has the abilities of a normal RainWing. She can spit venom and alter her scale color at will, but she rarely uses this skill unless she needed to camouflage. She has learned how to disappear completely and silently with her camouflaging, thus she is actually very good at it. The little dragon is physically weak, and she isn't really quick at all, be it on land or in the air. However, she can see quite well, and she actually has a good sense of direction. Joy can draw fairly well. She's also actually pretty smart, but it doesn't always show. Relationships Goldryn: Evening: Longwave: Seafoam: Tidebringer: Quotes Text Trivia Text Gallery Text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mature Content